


New in town

by FruitPunchGSamurai



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Izaya Being Izaya (Durarara!!), izaya is yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitPunchGSamurai/pseuds/FruitPunchGSamurai
Summary: (Y/n) has moved to Ikebukuro where she will meet two of the most powerful men of the city. What will happen?You can also find this story on wattpad by senpai1999 which is me.





	1. Chapter 1

(Y/n) had just moved to Tokyo, to a flat in the famous area of Ikebukuro. When she had settled her things in the new house, she decided to explore the streets. It was late at night but it was perfect to walk more calmed since it wasn't going to be crowded. She grabbed a pair of black stripped jeans, a grey pull over, a scarf and her adidas out of the wardrobe and dressed up.  
As soon as she got out of her house, her mouth dropped out when she saw the beautiful view ahead of her : the neon lights of the buildings were iluminating the city. And for her surprise, the streets were still quite full of people but it was more confortable to walk.

Being satisfied with the places she had discovered and having walked for two hours, she decided to go back home. But not only she didn't find her way back but also she got lost in some alley.

(Y/n) : Where the hell am I ?!

Suddenly she heard screams and noises coming from a near street. She sneaked and hided behind a trash container to see what was happening : a bartender was punching a tramp ruthlessly. The guy was bleeding a lot and started to beg.  
(Y/n) didn't know what to do but she had to stop the bartender. So she run towards him and grabbed his arm.

(Y/n) : Stop !!!

The bartender turned around ready to punch the person who was grabbing him but when he saw (Y/n) stopped.

Bartender : What the hell are you doing ?!

(Y/n) : Stopping you from killing that man ! I have to call the ambulance.

Bartender : oi oi! This is my job and this guy totally deserved it. He hasn't paid my boss in ages and threatened to kill him!

While you two were having an argument, you saw the tramp ran away but the bartender didn't.

(Y/n) : Re...really?

Bartender : Yes!

(Y/n) : Well...Then... I'm sorry...

He blushed when you said that and he got lost in your (e/c) eyes. You thought he was high on something.

Bartender : It's okay.- He finally said.

(Y/n) : Not for that. He has just ran away. - You looked to the ground.

The bartender turned around and when he realized what happened growled. You were so ashamed. It was your first day in the city and you had already gotten lost and ruined a persons' job. You looked at him, right into his eyes. Before, you hadn't had time to analyze him. He was tall and slim, blond with hazel eyes behind blue sunglasses. He blushed when he realized you were staring at him.

Bartender : Ehem... Well it's okay. I'll catch him another day.

(Y/n) : are you sure? I can help you! I feel really bad now. I thought you were going to kill him.

Bartender : Seriously miss, it's fine. It had happened before.

(Y/n) : okay.

You were relieved but suddenly you remembered that you didn't know how to go back to your house.

(Y/n) : amm... Also... I am a bit lost. I'm new in this city.

Bartender : You live far from here?

(Y/n) : No, I live in Ikebukuro. My flat is next to a KFC.

Bartender : Oh! I know where the KFC is.

(Y/n) : Really?? Could you show me how to go there?

Bartender : Well... I live in that street too... We can go together... - He was blushing madly so he turned around to light a cigarette.

(Y/n) : Yes! Better for me in case I get lost again.

You walked your way back home with him. At first you noticed that he was very shy with you but then he became more relaxed.

(Y/n) : What's your name?

Bartender : oh... My name is Shizuo. Sorry for not telling you before.

(Y/n) : It's okay! My name is (Y/n). You always work late at night?

Shizuo : It depends. I'm a bodyguard and my boss works outside a lot going here and there and I have to be right next to him.

(Y/n) : Do you like your job?

Shizuo : Yeah, now tell me about you. What do you do?

(Y/n) : I work as a manager in the hotel that is near my house. Do you know it?

Shizuo : Yes, I do. I hope I get to see you often.

He soon realized what he have just said and when he was going to add something you spoke.

(Y/n) : Yeah me too! You are the only person I know here.

You arrived at your flat and thanked Shizuo for his help.

(Y/n) : arigato gosaimasu ! And sorry again for what happened before.

Shizuo : It's okay, really.

You gave him a quick kiss in the cheek and went inside. He stayed there like in trance blushing and smiling. He then went to his house, which was not really far from yours, went to his bedroom and landed on his bed. He couldn't help but smile. *Is this love at first sight?* He thought. He had been in a relationship before but he had never felt this way. *We'll see*.


	2. Chapter 2

Your POV

You wake up at 9:00 am which means that you are going to be late your first day of work. You run to the bathroom to take a quick shower and then to the kitchen to have breakfast. When you finish, you dress up then go outside. The street was really busy and you could hardly see where you were going. But suddenly you run into someone and you fall to the ground. You were a bit confused and when you look up, you see a guy who helps you to get up. He was attractive, a bit taller than you with black hair and brown eyes. He smiles at you.

Guy : Are you ok miss?

(Y/n) : Yes, arigato. Sorry for hiting you, I'm new here and I don't know where my office is.

Guy : It's okay. Where do you work?

(Y/n) : In the Ikebukuro Grand Hotel. Do you know where it is?

Guy : Yes, if you turn left in that corner you'll be just in front of it.

(Y/n) : Arigato! Bye!

Guy : your welcome! Bye!

??? POV

*So that's the new girl in town.. she is going to be mine*

YOUR POV

Luckily, you arrived right on time to the hotel office and you were welcomed by your workmates. 

Erika : (Y/n)! I'm soooo glad to meet ya!!! It was about time to have another woman in the office! Men are so boring!

Kadota : oi oi erika! You are going to embarrass us!!

Yumachi : Yeah!! But I agree! We need more women in this department.

Saburou : Why don't we have dinner at the Russia Sushi to welcome (Y/n)?!

Erika : That's a great idea!! You know, we are all friends outside the office so if you don't know anyone in the city you can hang out with us!

(Y/n) : hahaha! Thank you very much guys, I look forward to meet you all.

You were so happy to find more people willing to become friends with you.

That day passed and you were having dinner with the guys at the restaurant "Russia sushi". The food was fine, you didn't really like sushi though but you ate it anyway.

Erika : So (Y/n)-chan tell us about you, do you have a boyfriend?

Yumachi : oi Erika! It's a bit sudden to ask her that!

(Y/n) : oh it's fine, but no, I don't have a boyfriend.

Erika : Well I'm sure you'll find someone soon! There are lots of single good looking men in Ikebukuro and you are such a nice pretty woman!

(Y/n) : - you blush a little- a-arigato.

Yumachi : We are all single here but Saburou is trying get a girlfriend!

Saburou : Sh-shut up! -He blushed.

Kadota : Oi don't make this uncomfortable for her!

Yumachi and Erika : Gomenasai.

(Y/n) : haha... It's fine, really.

Erika : Do you know someone apart from us that lives here?? Or are you here completely alone?

(Y/n) : Well... I came here to live by myself but yesterday I got lost at night and I met a guy who casually lives near me so we walked together to my place.

Erika : WOOOW !!! Really?! How was he?!

(Y/n) : He was really nice, but when I first saw him I thought he was going to kill a man. He looked like a bartender but he told me he was a bodyguard...

Yumachi : Oh! You meet Shizuo!

(Y/n) : You know him?

Kadota : Yes, he is known to be the strongest person in Ikebukuro, you soon will know why. But he is a good guy. He's a friend of us...more or less.

Erika : And you are telling me that he walked with you to your house?! So romantic !

(Y/n) : Well...

Yumachi : Yes ! It's a bit strange for Shizuo to do that.

Erika : I think he likes you a lot (Y/n)!

(Y/n) : What? Why?

Kadota : shizuo is the type of man that works "secretly" at night and no matter what happens he always finishes his job. So if he walked you home last night, it seems that he liked you.

Sumarou : oh my! Shizuo in love! The world is coming to an end.

Yumachi : Sumarou! Don't say that!

Kadota : Anyways, if you are in good terms with Shizuo he will help you if you are in danger.

Erika : Yeah! He is a good fella'!

You all finished dinner and then they walked you home. It was such a good day and you were so tired that you went to sleep without noticing that someone was spying you through the window.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks have passed since the first day you came and things were going smoothly well. You worked everyday in the morning and one hour in the afternoon and then you went to have fun with your workmates that were now your friends. They were good people, crazy but still nice and they cared about you.

Today you were going back home to have lunch but decided to have a little walk since it was a sunny day. The streets were full of people so you decided to go to a more quiet street. You were walking when you saw something strange cross the sky. It looked like something square but you couldn't see it right. You heard people screaming so you walked near to see what was happening. Then, your mouth dropped out : you saw shizuo throwing traffic signals and vending machines to the guy that had helped you to get up the day you were running late to work. It was so intense you couldn't blink. Now you knew why Shizuo was considered the strongest person of Ikebukuro. But the other guy was quite fast too. Suddenly, Shizuo threw another machine and it almost hit the man so the guy took a knife from his pocket and stabbed Shizuo right in the leg.

Shizuo : you know this won't make me weaker, don't ya?

Guy : yes but it will make you slower!

Having said that, the man run away. You approached Shizuo running, worried about the wound.

(Y/n) : Shizuo! Are you ok?!

When he saw you running, his heart skipped a beat. He held your hand and started running.

Shizuo : (Y-Y/n) you shouldn't be seen with me.

(Y/n) : W-what? W-why? Where are you taking me?

Shizuo : Somewhere safe where we can talk.

You saw that although he had a knife stabbed in his leg he could walk and run perfectly. He stopped in an alley and you could tell that he was nervous.

Shizuo : there's a pub here. D-do you want to go in or do you prefer going to another place?

He turned around so you didn't see him blushing. You thought that he was really shy and felt pity for him.

(Y/n) : Let's go to the place you say. I'm interested now. -You wink.

Shizuo : O-okay.

(Y/n) : But first, shouldn't you go to a hospital? - you point at his leg.

Shizuo : I'm fine really. And probably if I take that out it will start to bleed... And I rather talk to you first.

You entered in the pub. It was completely empty except for the bartender who was cleaning some glasses. Shizuo took you to a table that was behind a curtain, in a room that it looked like it was for VIP clients.

(Y/n) : Is this the place where you worked?

Shizuo : I've worked in a few pubs and yes this is one of them. It's a bit shadowy yet perfect because not a lot of people come here.

(Y/n) : I see. Anyways, what is happening?

Shizuo : First, has anyone recently followed you home or spied you?

(Y/n) : No that I know.

Shizuo : Mmm... Secondly, the guy I was fighting with earlier... Did you know him or did his face sounded familiar?

(Y/n) : actually yes... I'm surprised you ask me that because once I ran into him and then he helped me to get up.

Suddenly a vein popped on Shizuo's face when he was frowning. At the same time the bartender appeared and asked what you wanted to order. You asked for tea and Shizuo for a chocolate milkshake. You thought that it was cute for a guy of his age to order that. His anger seemed to have dissapeared. When the bartender brought the drinks you resumed the conversation.

(Y/n) : So... What happens with this guy.

Shizuo : his name is Izaya and he is the most dangerous person in Ikebukuro. Also he is a douche. He likes to manipulate people. Last year a new boy came here and it only took two days to Izaya to make his life impossible.

(Y/n) : I see... So now I'm his new target or something?

Shizuo : Yes you are.

(Y/n) : What?! But why?! I did nothing bad to him!

Shizuo : It does not matter. He picks people randomly. He prefers newbies that had moved to ikebukuro recently.

(Y/n) : And how do you know that now he is after me?

He blushes and adjusts his glasses that almost fell of his nose.

Shizuo : erm... Well... I...

Suddenly someone opens the curtain and Erika, Kadota, Yumasaki and Saburou appear.

Erika and Yumasaki : WHAAAAAT?! WAIT WAIT WAIT. ARE YOU TWO ON A DATE?!?!?!

Kadota and Saburou sweat dropped by their comment and Shizuo blushes and a vein pops in his forehead. Kadota sees this and hurries to calm down the ambient.

Kadota : oi oi you two you know why we are here. Shizuo seems to have been faster than us.

Erika : We know we know buy they look so cute together!

They sit next to them and order some coffee. When the bartender comes they start a serious conversation.

Kadota : (Y/n), it seems you have met Izaya before, but we need to warn you : he is a very dangerous man.

(Y/n) : B-but... You all talk like if he really is going to hurt me. I-I'm scared...

Your eyes got wet and Shizuo got up of his sit really angry making the table tremble. You all stare at him.

Shizuo : I'm going to kill the flea right now!

Kadota : Shizuo wait! Nothing good will happen if you lose your temper.

Erika : Kadota is right, Shizuo. We need to make a plan.

(Y/n) : what I don't get is how you know that he is coming after me.

Then everyone shut up. There was an awkward silence and nobody said anything.

(Y/n) : ok if you don't wanna tell me, what do I do?

Kadota : You don't have to worry (Y/n). We will be protecting you 24/7.

(Y/n) : Really? But why?

Erika : Because you are our friend!

You felt something warm in your chest and you couldn't help but smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone went to karaoke to spend the night except you and Shizuo. You two were going home but there was an awkward silence. Shizuo was really angry, he walked ahead of you with his hands in his pockets growling something. You weren't stupid and you knew that Shizuo had feelings for you and also that he was worried for you with the Izaya issue, so you grabbed him by the arm and smiled. He looked at you.

(Y/n) : If you are that worried, I can spend more time with you so if anything happens you can protect me.

Shizuo : A-are you sure about that?

You hugged him. You spoke in a cute mode to try to calm him more.

(Y/n) : Yes, Shizuo... you know that I like you a lot? Spend this night at my place!

Shizuo dropped his cigarette and blushed even more. You smiled and held his hand.

(Y/n) : come on let's go!

You started to run holding Shizuo's hand. In a few minutes you had arrived to your flat. You showed Shizuo the living room and told him that he could sleep in the sofa.

(Y/n) : Do you want something to drink?

Shizuo : Erm no thank you.

(Y/n) : Ok, I hope you sleep well! Good night!

SHIZUO'S POV

She went to her bedroom and she left me in the living room. It was a nice comfy place and the sofa was huge so I fitted perfectly.

*(Y/n)* I thought *She's so cute. When she looks at me with those (e/c) eyes I can't help but blush and when she smiles...oh god. I am really into her, but I think it would be better for her if we just stay as friends. God... if only I could protect her for the rest of my life that would be enough! But...that fucking flea... I swear if I see him again I will kill him... (Y/n)... I wish I could tell her how I feel... I don't want to hurt her...* Suddenly I hear a door open and (Y/n) comes into the living room. She looked like she had been crying. Damn! If she was feeling bad for that flea, tomorrow I will kill him! Suddenly she laid right beside me in the sofa and kissed me in the forehead.

(Y/n) : shizuo... Can I... Sleep with you?

She was really close to my face and I felt like my heart was going crazy. But then I remembered that she was having a bad time and that I had to protect her so I calmed down.

Shizuo : Yes, of course. Come here.

I took her in my arms and embrace her. Her face was in my chest and I could smell her beautiful hair.   
I was feeling so good right now but still worried about her. "That Izaya; he's gonna regret what he did".

Normal POV

Next morning you woke up with Shizuo staring at you right in front of your face. He was smiling and for your surprise, he didn't blush when you smiled at him.

Shizuo : Good morning (Y/n).

Instead of him, you were the one who blushed when he spoke. He looked freaking hot that morning : he wasn't wearing his sunglasses and his blonde hair was messy with some locks in his face.

(Y/n) : G-good morning.

Shizuo : are you feeling okay? Your face is red. Maybe you got a cold yesterday...- He was going to touch your face but you got up inmediately.

(Y/n) : N-no! It's nothing! I'm fine! I'm going to make breakfast.

Shizuo found strange your behaviour so he went to the kitchen to help you.

Shizuo : Can I help?

(Y/n) : Uhhmmm actually yes, tell me what you want to eat.

Shizuo : Mmm what you got?

(Y/n) : mmm let me see... I can make you a coffee...

Shizuo : Oh I don't like coffee. Have you got chocolate milkshake or cakes...?

(Y/n) : I can make you a hot chocolate if you want.

Shizuo : Yes!

(Y/n) : And I have some croissants too.

Shizuo : Perfect!

(Y/n) : You have a sweet taste, haven't you?

Shizuo : Y-yes. -he blushed and looked to the floor.

When you both finished eating you realised you needed to go to work.

(Y/n) : Sorry! I have to leave! I'm late!

Shizuo : I'm coming with you.

(Y/n) : What?

Shizuo : Izaya can appear anywhere you know?

(Y/n) : Yes but...

Shizuo : but what

(Y/n) : nothing.

Shizuo : okay. So let's get going.

You left the house but you got the feeling that someone was watching you.


	5. Chapter 5

You two were walking to your job but suddenly, between all the people that were in the street, you see him, you see Izaya smiling and winking at you while holding a bouquet of flowers. You stopped and Shizuo looked back at you to see you were pale.

Shizuo : (Y/n) are you ok? What are you looking at...? -He looked at where you were looking and saw Izaya. A vein popped in his forehead. - IZAYAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

He disappeared from your side and went to chase Izaya. You couldn't react in time.

(Y/n) : Shizuo wait!

You were sure that is was a trap. That Izaya wanted to separate Shizuo from you. You were quite nervous so you walked faster to your work. When you arrived and you sit on your office you were a bit relieved. Suddenly Erika, Kadota and Saburou appear.

Erika : Are you ok (Y/n)? You seem quite anxious.

(Y/n) : Yes, I'm fine It's nothing.

You weren't really paying atention to them. You were staring to your computer thinking about Izaya.

Saburou : Did Shizuo took you back home yesterday?

(Y/n) : Yeah, he stayed in my house.

Saburou : Wait what?!

Saburou had a crush on you and he wanted to invite you to have dinner tonight. He just didn't have the guts to ask you.

(Y/n) : yeah and we slept together.

Erika : WHAAAAAT?!?!

Erika shouted so loud that you came back to earth. When you saw their faces and realized what you had just said you covered your mouth.

Kadota : You two slept together in the same bed? Love is in the air.

Erika : Hell yeah.

Saburou : B-but do you like him?

(Y/n) : No! Shizuo is just a friend... - Then you remembered his smile when you woke up this morning and blushed. Erika and Kadota smiled.

Erika : Sure..

(Y/n) : R-really he is just a friend!

Kadota : Ok ok. Well, where is he now? He was supposed to protect you from Izaya.

(Y/n) : That was what I was going to tell you! When we were coming here Izaya appeared in the middle of the street and Shizuo went chasing him!

Kadota : mmm you don't need to worry about him. He will be ok.

Erika : Yes! He always appears fine!

(Y/n) : ok I hope so.

The day went slowly. You were worried about Shizuo and wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. When it was time to leave, you said bye to your friends and went to the street to call Shizuo. He didn't pick up so you started walking to the place you saw him the first time. You had been searching for about an hour now and you didn't find him. Suddenly you felt someone was behind you. You turned around and Izaya was right in front of you.

Izaya : hey babe, how you doing?

(Y/n) : Wtf?! Where's Shizuo?!

Izaya : Why worry about him now that you are here with me~

He gave a few steps to be a few centimetres of your face. You couldn't step back because there was a wall behind you. With one hand, he grabbed your hip and with the other he cupped your face. He looked straight at your eyes and you blushed. You didnt know why but you couldn't look away. His eyes were hipnotizing you. You could feel his hot breath in your mouth since he wasn't really tall.

Izaya : I bet Shizuo has never been this close to your lips.

You parted your lips when he said that so he took the chance and kissed you. You were shocked and paralyzed and didn't know what to do. His lips felt really good and for an instance you closed your eyes. 'What is this guy doing to make me feel this weak ?!' you thought.

He separated and smiled, not a creepy one but a sweet one. He hugged you and whispered in your ear.

Izaya : If you want we can continue in my apartment~

(Y/n) : go away.-you just said.

He let go of you and laughed.

Izaya : ha ha! Are you falling for me? If that's the case give me a buzz! I will be looking forward to it!

(Y/n) : Where's Shizuo?!

Izaya : Well, that I don't know. But for sure he will need an ambulance. See you baby!

And having said that he disappeared jumping down a wall. You were shocked : If Shizuo needed an ambulance that meant that he was really injured! You started to run through the streets and alleys looking for him. And finally you found him in one. He was covered in blood and had a few bullets in his chest. You quickly called Celty (you had met her and Shinra before) and she came to take you both to Shinra.


	6. Chapter 6

You've been in Celty's house for some hours now and you were really worried about Shizuo. Shinra had already operated him but he hadn't woken up. You were sitting in their sofa while Shinra was preparing something for dinner. You were thinking about the kiss you shared with Izaya and how you were going to tell Shizuo... For sure he will get angry. 'Izaya...' You couldn't get the thought of his lips off of your mind. Where you falling for him? You shaked your head and worried about Shizuo instead.

(Y/n) : shinra...

Shinra : For the fifth time (Y/n)... He hasn't woken up yet!

(Y/n) : I-I'm sorry.

Shanri : Nah It's okay. It's normal to be worried about your boyfriend~

(Y/n) : W-what...?

Shinra : You see, Shizuo was talking while sleeping and he was muttering your name all the time.

(Y/n) : R-really?- You blushed.

Shinra : Yeah, he seems to be a good boyfriend even when he is sleeping haha!

(Y/n) : He's not my boyfriend.

Shinra : Really? Well, I think is obvious that he is in love with you.

(Y/n) : Is it that obvious?

Shinra : Yeah! And do you have feelings for him?

You blushed. You weren't expecting that question at all and didn't know what to answer. You had never thought about it before but maybe you had some feelings for him... or maybe not... You couldn't think straight in that moment. You also had Izaya inside your head. Then, you remember the image of Shizuo waking you up this morning : that sexy blond hair and those caramel eyes... Maybe you had a little crush on him but you weren't sure.

(Y/n) : I don't know. - You admitted.

Shinra : You don't know? In high school a lot of girls were in love with Shizuo but he didn't pay attention to them at all! But seeing him with you, the way he talks to you and how he stares at you makes me think that you have made him fall.

(Y/n) : sometimes he seems quite clumsy when I'm around...

Shinra : That's because he is nervous because of you! Hey! Why don't you go see if he has woken up?

(Y/n) : Ok.

You go to the room where Shizuo was recovering and enter inside. He looked so cute when he was sleeping : his hair was all around his face and his mouth was a bit opened. You sat right beside him and stroked his blonde hair. When you do that he mutters something. You couldnt hear what he was saying so you get closer to his mouth to hear him.

Shizuo : (Y-y/n)

Suddenly he opens his eyes and you blush when his hazel orbs meet yours. Your faces were really close and Shizuo smiles, looks at your eyes and then at your lips. You see this and before he could do anything you stand up.

(Y/n) : finally you are awake! Are you feeling ok?

Shizuo : Yes, I feel like I've been reborn.

(Y/n) : What?! You've been shot in the chest you know?!

Shizuo : Really? I thought I had slided with a sewer.

(Y/n) : What?! Are you kidding me?!

Shizuo : haha no! I really mean it!Anyways are we at Shinra's?

(Y/n) : Yes we are.

Shizuo : I'm gonna thank him and go after Izaya again.

(Y/n) : What?! No! You can't!

You try to convince him but he goes out of the bedroom. You ran after him but stop when you see him greeting Shinra.

Shinra : You know it's okay for me to cure you! But if you'd let me study your muscles I would be really grateful you know...!

Shizuo : I've been telling this to you since high school : NEVER! - A vein pops out in his forehead and Shinra walks back.

Shinra : O-ok Shizuo, you know it's a suggestion... Anyways... You want to have dinner here? I've just cooked some ramen.

You three ate together. You looked at Shizuo and laughed : he looked really serious while eating. He looks at you and speaks with his mouth full of noodles.

Shizuo : What?

(Y/n) : You are eating like if those noodles owned you money.

Shizuo : haha, I'm just thinking in how I'm going to kick Izaya's ass.

(Y/n) : What?! No! - You were starting to feel nervous.

Shizuo : Why? -Both Shinra and Shizuo looked at you stranged.

(Y/n) : Be-because he shot you! You could have died!

Shinra : What?

Shizuo : (Y/n), Izaya wasn't the one who shot me. It was some kid from the blue squares.

(Y/n) : W-what?

You started shaking. If Izaya had shot Shizuo you at least had a reason to hate him. But now you didn't. You wanted to tell Shizuo about the kiss but it wasn't the most appropriate moment.

Shinra : (Y/n) are you ok?

Shizuo : Yeah you are pale all of a sudden.

(Y/n) : I-Im fine.

Shizuo grabs your hand under the table and looks at you worried.

Shizuo : You want to go home?

You nodded and grabbed his hand.   
You both thanked Shinra for the meal and left the house.


	7. Chapter 7

You walked with Shizuo holding hands. You needed to tell him about the kiss but you didn't know how to.

(Y/n) : I don't want to go home yet. - You said.

Shizuo : Where do you want to go?

(Y/n) : I don't care as long as you are with me, Shizuo. -You looked at him directly. He almost dropped his cigarette and gave you a sweet smile.

Shizuo : Alright, there's a place I've been wanting to take you to.

Shizuo's POV

Since we left Shinra's house (Y/n) has been acting quite strangely. She's been holding my hand really tight and she is really close to me. I want to know what is happening to her so I take her to a park that is not often busy with people.

Normal POV

The place Shizuo takes you to is beautiful. You sat on a bench that is under a cherry blossom tree that is iluminated from the floor. The city could also be seen from there. If there was something you loved staring at it was neon lights in the night. Not only that but also Shizuo was there. You had had starting to feel something for him since when you slept together. But Izaya was also in your mind. You were really confused but... Shizuo was the one you wanted.  
So you started speaking.

(Y/n) : Shizuo... There's something I need to tell you. But first...you have to promise me you won't do anything to that person.

Shizuo : Okay, tell me what it is.

(Y/n) : Well... Yesterday when I got out from work I went looking for you and suddenly Izaya appeared and...

Shizuo : And...?

(Y/n) : he kissed me.

Having said that, veins popped out in his forehead.

(Y/n) : And I kissed him back.

Then Shizuo's face changed from anger to incredibility. He got up wanting to go but you grabbed his hand and he stops. He didn't turn around but you didn't care.

(Y/n) : Shizuo, he's not the person I want to be with. You are.

He turned around. He was in shock.

Shizuo : R-really? You want me?

You hugged him tight and hided your face in his chest.

(Y/n) : Of course I do! You are the nicest person I've ever known! And the strongest! And the most handsome man in Ikebukuro!

You smiled at him and he hugged you. He still didn't believe that you had fallen for him.

Shizuo : (Y/n)... Even if it's too early, I want to say that I love you. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life. And you have been really nice and kind to me even though I'm a monster.

You looked at him and sat on the bench again. You could tell his eyes were shining from behind his glases.

(Y/n) : Shizuo, you are not a monster. Why would you say that?

Shizuo : Because of my strengh, lots of people are scared of me. I'm not really social either... And I wanted to tell you that...

(Y/n) : Tell me.

Shizuo : I'd love to be with you but... I had a girlfriend some years ago, and I ended up hurting her when I was trying to protect her. So I think it would be better if we...

You didn't want to listen to him more so you kissed him. The kiss was sweet and soft and he kissed back. You both parted to get some air. Shizuo was blushing madly.

(Y/n) : Shizuo I want to be with you.-You whispered in his ear. He blushed even more and looked to the ground.

Shizuo : o-ok. So... Are we together now?

(Y/n) : Yay! -You hugged him again.

Shizuo : It's late now (Y/n). I should take you home so tomorrow you don't fall asleep at work.

You walked to your house and when you arrived you gave Shizuo a long kiss. You wanted him to know that you will be by his side whatever happens.

(Y/n) : You sure you don't want to spend the night here again?

Shizuo : N-no, it's fine. I hope you sleep well. Good night.

(Y/n) : Good night babe~!

You gave him a quick kiss and then you entered your house. You were so happy to be in a relationship with Shizuo that you slept like a baby.

Izaya's POV

'Why? Why?!?! Why does a monster get the girl that I want?! What does she look in him?! UGH!!! If he hurts her I'm gonna kill him! I need to protect her now more than ever! That monster... (Y/n) is mine and only mine.


	8. Chapter 8

The next days went quite fast. You worked in the morning and then you would met Shizuo to go for a walk. Your friends knew you two were in a relationship and were really happy for you.

Today you two had gone to the movies and decided to have dinner at his house. You were sitting on his sofa looking at some pictures of him when he was a kid while he was preparing some drinks.

(Y/n) : Awww shizu!!! You were so adorable!!! And your brother too!!

Shizuo : Oh, you think so? -He smiles watching you. He finishes and goes to sit with you. He embraces you and kisses your forehead. You dont really pay attention to him since you were inmersed in his pictures.

Shizuo : uh? You dont want to watch tv or something?

(Y/n) : wait let me finish.

He starts to slowly kiss your cheeks and whispers in your ear :

Shizuo : You are not going to pay me attention? I can make that change (Y/n)-chan ~

Those words sent shivers down your spine. He starts to kiss your neck searching for your sweet spot. You moan a little and when he finds it you let out a loud moan.

(Y/n) : SHIZUO !

Shizuo : hehe see? ~ You are so cute (Y/n)... I love you so much.- He leaves lovebites on your neck.

(Y/n) : Sh-shizuo s-stop. I dont know if Im ready for this... -you beg him but he doesnt stop.

Shizuo : oooh so you are a virgin?

(Y/n) : Y-yes.

Shizuo : mmm that makes me feel better (Y/n), see... I want to make you mine. - He starts rubbing your "zone" with his fingers. Those words were quite harsh but he saying that ,turned you on. You turn around to kiss him and he took the control of your tongues. With your help, he took all your clothes off except for your panties ,and he made you sit on him. You realized you were still on his sofa but you didn't care. While you were kissing, he rubbed your clit with his fingers. He was doing it so well you couldnt help but to moan in his mouth.

Shizuo : I can feel your panties are wet now... Would you let me taste you?

You blushed madly to his words. You had never been touched there and Shizuo was going to change that.

Shizuo : First let me carry you to the bedroom.

You hugged him and he grab your legs. You landed in his bed and what you saw made you even hornier : Shizuo sitted on top of you and started to undress right in front of you. You wanted to undress him but he didnt let you.

Shizuo : no no my dear (Y/n). ~ Im a big boy I can undress myself. See?~- He unbottoned his shirt slowly while looking at you. You could see lust in his eyes. He finished but let his underwear still on. He took your panties off and opened your legs so he could fully see you. You were so embarrassed you tried to close them.

Shizuo : Dont hide your body from me (Y/n). You are beautiful. Now lets see ...~

He licked your zone slowly which gave your body goosebumps. He then started sucking and licking and kissing all over your womanhood and you couldnt stop moaning. You were sure he was enjoying this too. Then you felt muscles tensed inside you and you could feel something incredible was coming.

(Y/n) : Sh-shizuo... ah! im gonna cum!

You regreted those words because he suddenly stopped. You let out a growl and he smiled.

Shizuo : You are wet enough now baby. - He takes off his underwear and you blush madly. He looked like a greek statue, naked, handsome and well-built.- So... Are you ready for this? - You nodded and he gave you a sweet yet passionate kiss. He was on top of you and he collocated himself between your legs. You could feel his erection next to your entrance.  
Suddenly, he enters you slowly and you let out a moan of pain.

Shizuo : dont worry. I'll wait till you adjust and then I'll go slowly.

(Y/n) : ok try to move now.

He moved slowly and surprisingly it didnt hurt. Shizuo looked at you directly and let out some moans. He started to kiss your neck and suck hard on it leaving marks. You felt pleasure with every thrust he made. You told him to go faster and harder. You cupped his face and gave him a heated kiss, biting his lips. That made him growl and moved even faster. The room was filled with moans and you could feel you were about to finish.

(Y/n) : shizuo... Im going to...!

Shizuo : Me too!

You both shared your climax with loud moans.   
Shizuo laid exhausted next to you.

Shizuo : How was that. Did you like it?

(Y/n) : yeah a lot.

You hugged him and you both cuddled. Before you fell asleep you could hear him whispering "(Y/n), I love you".


	9. Chapter 9

You woke up with shizuos arms around your waist and his face in your neck. You felt his soft breathing in your skin and his chest moving behind you. You turned around to see that he had a peaceful face, like if he hadn't experienced a good sleep since months. You gave him a soft kiss in his lips and went to make breakfast for both of you. You were still naked so you put on his white shirt that cover your panties and went to the kitchen.

Having prepared breakfast, you went back to the room where shizuo was slowly waking up and yawning.

(Y/n) : Morning babe. Guess who made your favourite breakfast.

Shizuo : Huh? Oh (Y/n) you didnt have to. Its my house I should have prepared it.

(Y/n) : hush and eat.

You sat next to him in the bed and put a muffin in his mouth.

(Y/n) : by the way I gotta go to work. See you later!

You took your clothes from the sofa and dressed up to go to work. Shizuo didnt have time to say anything before you left.

*7 HOURS LATER*

You had finished your work and by the time when you got out of the office, it was raining a lot. You didnt have an umbrella so you had to cover yourself with just a cardigan. There was a moment when you couldnt see anything because of the rain so you stopped, shaking because your clothes were soaked.

? : Need a trip?

You looked in front of you to see Izaya staring at you under an umbrella. You ran to his side and he smiled.

(Y/n) : w-hat are you d-doing here?

Izaya : Well I live here.

You looked up to see a black modern building with lights coming out of the windows. The hell?! How did you end up here?! Izaya didnt give you time to think.

Izaya : (Y/n) you are soaked to the feet and shaking. Let me get you something warm.

He passed his arm trought your waist and took you inside his apartment. It was really big and the furniture was elegantly located around the living room. He guided you to the bathroom and he prepared you a hot bath.

Izaya : leave your clothes here in the floor. I'll get you other ones.

(Y/n) : I-izaya I dont really need this...

Izaya : of course you do! I would feel terrible If I didnt help you! Get inside the tub I'll come back later.

You stripped your clothes and got inside the tub. The hot water relaxed you till you almost felt asleep if you hadnt heard someone behind you.

(Y/n) : IZAYA! What are you doing?!

Izaya was massaging your shoulders outside the tub.

Izaya : oh (Y/n) relax ~ I just want to make you feel good ~.

Y/n : this isnt a good idea, Izaya.

Izaya : why not (Y/n)-chan? Dont you trust me?~

Y/n : Izaya stop it. Now. - You said angry.

Izaya : oh ok...

He went out of the bathroom quite sad. You quickly got out of the tub and put the clothes he had given you on.  
You didnt know how Izaya could have such a variety of panties in his house but you decided not to think about it. You put the t-shirt and the sweatpants he gave you on and went to the living room. You found him looking at the storm through the window.

Y/n : ehem.

Izaya : yes? - he didnt turn around to see you.

Y/n : Ill get going. Thank you for the bath and the clothes.

You took the bag where he had put your clothes. You were about to open the door but he took your hand.

Izaya : Y/n wait... I want to tell you something.

You turned around. Izaya seemed worried about something.

Izaya : If... If he ever hurts you... Please let me know.

Y/n : You mean Shizuo? He is not going to hurt me!

Izaya turns around and walks into his living room.

Izaya : Just let me know.

Y/n : Ugh!

You opened the door and got out of Izayas apartment quite mad. "What does he mean Shizuo is going to hurt me?" You think.  
You decided to call a cab because it was still raining.  
When you got home you were really tired. In the kitchen, Shizuo was cooking some ramen but you just fell in your sofa.

Shizuo : Tired?-He smiled.

Y/n : You have no idea.

Shizuo : You are quite late today. Did you go shopping?

Y/n : No no. Nothing like that.

Shizuo : What happened then?

Y/n : I was in trouble with the flea.

Shizuo : What?!

Shizuo dropped a glass and it crashed on the floor.

Y/n : Oi you dont need to break my furniture.

Shizuo : What did Izaya do?!

He went out of the kitchen and went to the living room where you were lying down in your sofa. You looked at him and saw that some veins had popped up in his face. He looked pissed so you stood up and hugged him. You hadnt noticed before but he was actually crying.

Y/n : Shizuo why are you crying?!

Shizuo : What did he say?

You looked at him worried. He was staring at the floor, not looking at you.

Y/n : He said... He said that if you ever hurted me I should tell him.

He hugged you after you said that. You hugged him back and he cried in your arms. You wanted to know what was happening to him, but you decided not to ask.

Shizuo : Y/n... Y/n I promise you, I will never hurt you.


	10. Chapter 10

After Shizuo's mental breakdown, you two stayed in each others arms. Shizuo fell asleep in your shoulder and you tried to sleep too but somehow you couldn't that night. Izaya's words were still in your head.

Next morning, you were running late to work so you had to leave Shizuo sleeping alone on the couch.

At the office, you were still thinking about what Izaya meant so you decided to ask Erika if she knew anything.

Erika : Umm... yeah... I may know what he was refering to.

(Y/n) : What is it!?

Erika : I-I dont know if i should tell you (Y/n)...

(Y/n) : Please! I need to know! Yesterday Shizuo had a mental breakdown when i told him. I dont want to see him again like that so please Erika I beg you!

Erika : ugh alright... two years ago Shizuo had a girlfriend. It was all going perfectly for them but one time he... he got furious because of Izaya and ended up hurting her by accident. After that, he broke up with her since he didnt want to hurt her again.

(Y/n) : Oml...

Erika : so i guess he is worried about not hurting you.

You thanked Erika for the info and decided to go for a walk. You had been always concerned about Shizuos strenght and tried not to take him to places that could trigger him. But what Erika told you made you fell more in love with him. He is having a new relationship with you despite having broken up with that girl who he had hurt. *He is trying to become a better version of himself because of me* you thought. You smiled and decided to go grocery shopping so you could cook something special for both of you for dinner. But, as soon as you entered the supermarket, something hit your head and the last thing you can see is shizuo shouting at Izaya.

SHIZUO'S POV.

I was going to prepare something special for dinner for (Y/n) so I went to the supermarket. I knew one of her favourite dishes is ramen so I went to pick some noodles but I suddenly see the last person I would have wanted to meet that day : Izaya.  
I feel my blood burning up and my heart starts to beat faster. I take a door from the refrigerator and throw it at him. But fast as a thunder he dodges it and the window ends up hitting another person. When I see who it is I feel my legs trembling. I couldnt move.  
Izaya turns around and when he sees (Y/n) bleedimg unconscious on the floor he runs towards her.

IZAYA'S POV

Izaya : (Y/n)!!! (Y/n)!!! OH MY LORD. SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE.

I see a lady taking her phone and calling the hospital. I touch (Y/n)'s neck with my fingers and Im relieved she is alive. Then, I remember about the monster who hit her. I stand up and turn around. I look at him and take my knife, pointing it at him.

Izaya : YOU BETTER GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE SHIZUO AND DONT GET NEAR HER EVER AGAIN.


	11. Chapter 11

(Y/n) opened her eyes. She found herself lying in a bed in a hospital. Next to her was Izaya.  
Izaya : (Y/n)! Hey, how are you feeling?  
(Y/n) : What happened? Why am I in the hospital?  
Izaya : That monster... He hurted you (Y/n)... Shizuo almost kills you.  
Wait what? You couldn't believe what he was saying. But before you could ask, Erika rushed inside the room.  
Erika : (Y/n)!!! How are you!? We were so worried!  
(Y/n) : I-I'm fine i guess...  
Izaya : I talked to the doctor and he said you were healing quick. You just passed out from the hit and lost some blood. It's nothing too serious. He gave me the medication you will need to take the next few weeks.  
(Y/n) : I see... So am I free to leave?  
Erika : I'll go call the doctor so he checks you up and you can go.  
Erika leaves the room leaving you and Izaya alone again.  
Izaya : You will be staying at my apartment.  
(Y/n) : What?! Why?!  
Izaya : I don't want that monster near you.  
It suddenly hit you.  
(Y/n) : Shizuo...  
Izaya looked at you. There was pain in his eyes, you could see it.   
After leaving the hospital, you two went to his apartment.  
~~Time Skip~~  
Two months had passed since you left the hospital and Izaya wanted to celebrate.  
Izaya : Hey (Y/n), let's go have dinner out today. I wanna invite you somewhere special.  
(Y/n) : Oh that sounds nice. But i don't want you to waste money, you have already helped me so much you know.  
Izaya : Hey don't worry ok. I care about you so much and I'd do anything for you (Y/n).  
Izaya embraced you and looked so deeply into your eyes. You didn't know what to say so you just sighed and nodded.  
Izaya told you to be ready by 9 pm. You went to your room and since you didnt know how the place he was gonna take you to was, you just wore a pullover dress with tights and high heeled boots. When it was time and you went to the living room, you saw izaya waiting for you wearing a suit.  
(Y/n) : O-oh is it a formal dinner?  
Izaya : Nah dont worry (Y/n) you look great. You'd look amazing wearing anything, you know?  
Izaya's comments usually made you blush but sometimes he could creep you out.  
Izaya : So are you ready?  
(Y/n) : Yep!  
Outside there was a limo waiting for you two. He smiled to you.  
Izaya : Shall we go?  
(Y/n) : Wth this is way too much Izaya.  
Suddenly, Izaya pressed your body against his and lifted your chin with his fingers. Your faces were so close. He looked at your lips and caressed them with his thumb.  
Izaya : I want you to remember this night forever. So i'll make sure you enjoy it to the fullest babe.  
"Babe", that word gave you goosebumps and kinda creeped you out. You didnt know what he had planned for the night, itd be unforgettable for sure, but you werent sure if you were gonna like it. Izaya had assumed you were his since the moment you entered his apartment. You really appreciated what he had done for you, but sometimes it could get really creepy and uncomfortable. One time he had almost kissed you while you two were watching a film on the sofa; he also liked to massage your hair whenever you were having a bath. You only let him do that twice. Whats more, you knew hed always carry a knife and also you realized he was a bit yandere too. So thats why you didnt fully trust him and didnt want to upset him in anyway. Also, you were in love with Shizuo, and nothing could change that. Everyday you asked Izaya if he had any news from him but he never said anything. Izaya had you locked in his apartment. He would get anything you needed but you werent allowed to leave or talk to other people. He also took your phone away. Its like if you were his toy. That night was the first time you were leaving his apartment.  
Izaya : Get in the car dear, its cold tonight.  
You entered the limo and Izaya behind you. Both of you stayed quiet for a while until Izaya started to touch your leg.  
(Y/n) : "No please omg dont do that now"- you thought.  
His other hand caressed your hair and suddenly you felt something wet sucking on your neck : he was giving you a hickey.  
(Y/n) : I-izaya, you shouldnt do that in here.  
Izaya : (Y/n) why do you think i got the limo for tonight? This is to give us some privacy now and after dinner baby.  
You gulped. You realized how urgent it was for you to run away that night. And you had to do it at the restaurant.  
It was now or never.

¿¿¿ POV

??? : They've left the building.  
??? : Should we move?  
??? : Not yet guys. We know where they are going. Lets wait a bit.  
??? : Alright.  
??? : "Im coming for you (Y/n)"


	12. Chapter 12

Somehow you managed to stop Izaya from trying to kiss you saying that you felt a bit dizzy. The limo arrived to the place. From outside you could see an elegant restaurant with some amazing views of the sea. Izaya opened the door for you and took you in. There was a table next to the window waiting for you two. You decided youd escape when Izaya or you go to the restroom. You were praying there was a window in the bathroom. You decided to go look first so you could make a plan while you two ate.  
(Y/n) : Sorry i forgot to go to the bathroom before. Excuse me for a moment.  
Izaya : Of course, dont worry. I'll be waiting for you.   
When you entered the bathroom you couldn't feel more relieved : there was a huge window that led to the street. You could run away at that same moment but decided to wait. You washed your hands and went back to your table. Izaya had ordered some red wine and he was holding the cup while looking through the window in a kinda cliche way.

(Y/n) : Hey im back. I see you've ordered our drinks.

Izaya : Yeah, I ordered your favorite.

(Y/n) : Hahaha thanks.

The waiter appeared and took your orders. When he left, Izaya looked at you in a rather seductive way and suddenly you felt his shoe touching your leg. You jumped a little since it scared you, and Izaya smiled while he continued moving his shoe up and down your leg.  
"Dammit" you thought "why is he so horny today?!".   
You two waited in silence for your food. Izaya was still moving his feet but this time it reached your knee.  
Luckily your food arrived soon and you started eating quickly.

Izaya : hmm? didnt know you were so hungry.

(Y/n) : Y-yeah, also this lasagna is so good!!

You wanted to run away from that place as soon as possible. Izaya had stopped his little game and focused on his food too. When you both were finished, the waiter asked you if you wanted any dessert. Izaya asked for some cheesecake and you said you were full.

Izaya : Sure you dont want any?

(Y/n) : Y-yeah im completely full! I'm going to the bathroom again. I'll be back soon.

Izaya : Sure.

You left him eating his cheesecake. You went to the bathroom and closed the door. The window was big enough for you so you didnt have any problem to reach the street. It was the first time you felt free in months. You started running through an alley. There were still people in the streets and somehow you felt a bit safer due to that. Suddenly a black van appeared right in front of you. People started shouting and running and you did the same.

(Y/n) : Crap!

You turned around and continued running through another alley. There werent any people in there and you were scared. Suddenly you feel someone grabbing you from behind. Their arms are around you. You tried to hit them but they were so strong you couldnt barely move.

(Y/n) : Leave me alone! Don't touch me!

??? : Hey! (Y/n) ! (Y/n) !

The person turned you around and you saw him. Blond hair, orange eyes : Shizuo was the one holding you. You couldn't believe it. You started tearing up and he hugged you so tight.

Shizuo : Hey, everything is okay now, you are safe.

You hugged him even tighter and started crying on his shirt.

(Y/n) : Sbhibsuo ibve mibssed byoub so mubch.

Shizuo : hahahaha babe i cant really understand what you are saying. Let's go home.

The black van appeared and you could see Erika and Kadota smiling through the window. You got in the car but when Shizuo was about to enter the van, another car hit him.

(Y/n), Kadota, Erika : SHIZUO!

Suddenly Izaya came out of the car and went walking towards Shizuo. He got his knife out of his suit and pointed at his neck. You got out of the car.

(Y/n) : IZAYA PLEASE DON'T.

Izaya : Come back with me. Get in my car and nothing will happen to him.

Izaya was trembling a bit and he could barely stand up. He was drunk.

Shizuo : Oi flea.

Izaya : Huh..?!

Shizuo : Leave my girlfriend alone!

Shizuo punched Izaya in the face and sent him flying. Izaya landed on a fountain and the impact almost broke it. He seemed he had passed out. Some people were calling an ambulance.

(Y/n) : Shizuo!

You ran towards him and gave him the biggest hug.

Shizuo : (Y/n) it's all over now. We can be together in peace.

TIME SKIP

Five months had passed. Izaya had left the city and no one knew anything about him. Shizuo and you had been living together in a new apartment since then.

Everyone was happy at least. But most importantly : you and Shizuo lived happily ever after.

THE END


End file.
